Generally, an electrical connection network comprises electrical connection tracks (i.e. traces) linked to the integrated circuit chip, for example, by way of electrical connection beads (balls) or columns (vias). When the printed circuit board is placed on the other side of the substrate board bearing the integrated circuit chip, the traces are linked to the printed circuit board by way of electrical connection vias passing through the substrate board and of electrical connection beads or columns.
When the printed circuit board is placed on the same side of the substrate board as the integrated circuit chip, the electrical connection traces are directly linked to the printed circuit board by way of electrical connection beads or columns. In the case where electrical connection traces are used for the transfer of high-frequency digital signals, which are required to have ever sharper edges, the above devices may degrade digital signals.